The chip on film (COF) technology is a crystal grain flexible film packaging technology of fixing a driver integrated circuit (Driver IC) on a flexible circuit board.
By taking the assembly of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel as an example, in the LCD panel adopting the COF technology, the flexible circuit board (for example, a flexible printed circuit film (FPCF)) is bonded on the LCD as a carrier, while the driver IC is bonded on the flexible circuit board.